L and The Tin Box
by Tangledfire Blac
Summary: This is based off of a fariytail, L is a princess who has to choose a gift to decide who he/she wants to marry.


I got the idea for this from a story in my literature book

The Princess and The Tin Box: James Thurber and Death Note: Takeshi Obata and Tsunami Ohba. Lxsomeone nothing graphic!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time (the classic beginning), there was a princess who wasn't really a princess at all but a man mistaken for a princess (how the hell do you mix that up?).<p>

This princess was randomly named L(you: Really Me: Yes). L was the most beautiful girl in the world (What? He's sexy not beautiful). She (he?) was showered with presents from all over the world. A solid gold tiger from India. Paintings from Japan. Hamburgers from America (really America?). Only the best music was played for L, and only the richest and most beautiful nobles where aloud to meet her (I still don't know what to call him/her). He was never aloud to have simple things like books and china dolls. L was only ever given the best.

The finest sweets where brought in from all over the world to feed the black haired princess. L did not mind being spoiled one bit (childish L...). He was given beautiful dresses, that he never wore, preferring to wear a long sleeved t-shirt and overly large jeans. He was given the finest shoes, which he also never wore.

When L turned twenty-one, his father, King Watiry, pronounced that he/she must get married. To which L gave a WTF look, and went silently back to eating his strawberry cake.

So Watiey sent out riders to five neighboring kingdoms, with the message that who ever could bring the gift that pleased L the most got to marry her. (Watiry are you blind that's obviously a guy! Just listen to his voice! Maybe Watiry has hearing trouble too :o)

The first prince came in on a motorbike. Green goggles pulled over his eves. He bowed to L and introduced him self, "I'm prince Matt, your royal highness,"

L gave Matt a board look which Matt returned before striding over to the oak table and placing his gift here, it was a black Nintendo. After Matt put the thing down he plopped in to a chair and pulled out another Nintendo from his back pocket. Loud beeping noised soon filled the room.

The second prince walked in. Well no that's not the right turn he more burst in shouting, "I'm here!"

"Sir Prince, is very annoying," commented L as he sat on his throne, knees pulled tight to his chest.

The blond prince just huffed before placing a bar of chocolate on the table.

"Chocolate? That's all you brought?" Asked Matt with out even looking up from his game.

"I'm sorry I ate some of it on...the...way...here," Mello (the prince, if you didn't relies that then you need help), had just noticed Matt.

Matt just snorted in laughter

Mello sat next to Matt, a red blush spreading across his face.

"Blond prince is blushing," L deadpanned.

"Am not! And I have a name it's prince Mello!"

"Fine,"

At that moment the third prince came, or should I say appeared suddenly by using mystic albino powers(*eye brow twitch*). "I am Prince Near," he stated and placed a toy robot on to the table next to where he was sitting.

L simply nodded his head. Watching as Mello tried to get Matt's attention.

Twenty minutes later and the forth prince arrived, for some odd reason (because I want him to) he road a white horse in to the room. Gracefully he he hopped down, and strode over to L. when he reach the princess he bowed and took one of L's pail slender hands and kissed it "Princess L I am prince Light."

_'What a fitting name. It's almost as though he is the light it's self' _thought L.

L felt a blush come across his face as Light took a little too long to let go of his hand.

When Light had let go he went back to the horse and grabbed something off it. When he placed it on the table L could see that it was a double layer strawberry cheese cake. His mouth started to water.

Half an hour later Matt and Mello where passionately making out(O.o), Near and Light where having a political debate, and L was wondering when he could eat the cheese cake.

Finally, twenty minutes after that the last prince arrived. His cloths where shaggy and his horse was old and tired. He come from a poor kingdom, that had been attacked by Godzilla and other monsters (such as Mothra). So his gift was nothing but a tin box that he filled with mica and feldspar that he had found on the side of the road.

"I hope that this will still be enough," he whispered to him self as he entered the castle.

When he reached the throne room he was surprised to see the other princes there, (especially Matt and Mello XD!)

quickly he ran up to L tipping as he went. He knelled before L presenting the simple gift over his dark head.

"I am, prince Matsuda, and this is my gift." L took the box from Matsuda holding it as though he might catch a disease from it. Tentatively he opened the box. L's big eyes got bigger as he gazed at the rocks inside. Living in such beauty all the time had prevented L from ever seeing seeing something so normal. The Princess, was amazed and picked up each rock, examingit with his large black eyes.

_'I've never seen anything like these before! i know they are just commen rocks. but to me, someone who has lived it beauty and riches all their life. Well they are beautiful,'_

"Thank you," the princess said to Matsuda. for a milisecond real gratitude flished on to his face.

Matsuda smiled and walked over to the table.

"Now it's time for me to decide," said ah he stood up from his crouched position on the chair. His joints made loud cracking noises, having been sitting in the same place all day. "I all ready have disqualified Mello and Matt, so that leaves Near, Light, and Matsuda."

L examined each of the three gifts in turn, sniffing and pocking each one.

After a few minutes he turned back to the princes. Even Matt and Mello had stopped making out to see who L would choose.

"I choose," L let the sentence hang for a bit (get on with it L!).

"Light,"

L and light where married the next day, and a huge cake cake was made in their honorer. And of course all of the princes where invited.

_Moral: the way to L's heart is via cake, and I just tricked some of you! you thought L would choose the box!_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it I might write more based on stories I find. So please review!<p> 


End file.
